


Unorthodox Fighting

by QuixoticRogue



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRogue/pseuds/QuixoticRogue
Summary: The Inquisitors have an odd combat habit.





	

"Herald, if I may enquire."

"You may ask me anything, Solas."

"I am unfamiliar with that move you performed in that last skirmish. Is it a Qunari technique?"

"In a way, sure. But I suppose anyone large enough could do it. Blackwall could probably manage it, Cassandra as well. It's quite useful for intimidating your foes but it has more of an effect when it's a large, horned Tal-Vashoth doing it. It makes the ground shake a little more, you know."

"I take your point. Thank you for that clarification."

"Any time, Solas."

 

"Hey, Boss. I got a question."

"What is it Bull?"

"What's with that thing you do when we spot a bad guy? I swear you do it every time."

"Oh, that? It's just something I picked up from the hunters of my clan. The sudden and unusual movement disoriented the animals we hunted. The way I see it, if it works on bears, there's no reason it wouldn't confuse a Venatori for a few seconds."

"Mind games. I like it."

"Thank you, Bull."

 

"Inquisitor?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"When we came across those bandits..."

"It's okay, Seeker. Spit it out."

"You did something quite... odd."

"Oh. Is this about when I-"

"Yes. I was just wondering why that was the case."

"Well, it's quite simple really, Seeker: it's tactics. I'm a dwarf, so I don't have the best vantage point when it comes to surveying the battlefield. It makes it hard to strategise. When I do that thing, it gives me a better idea of who we're fighting, how many there are and how best to take them down. Like I said, it's tactical."

"I see... So that's why you jump a foot in the air the moment we come across trouble?"

"Yep. That's definitely why."

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who were thoroughly confused when BioWare changed the 'Pause Combat' button


End file.
